Many social networking services, such as Internet-based services providing connections between users, allow their users to create context-free connections (e.g., “friending”), and content-based connections between their users (e.g., “reposting”). For example, a user may send a connection request to another user of the social network in order to “connect” such that updates, posts, etc. from each of the connected users can be viewed. In some cases, a user might mention another user in a posted message or a user may re-post information that another user has previously posted. This content-based connection between two people can often be indicative of influence that a first user has on a second user, because the second user may have felt that information posted by the first user was important enough to share with their friends and followers, thereby providing a content-based connection. When a second user propagates (e.g., reposts, forwards, mentions, etc.) some information from a first user, connections to the second user can see the propagated information, which in turn may be propagated by these connections, and so-on, such that a plurality of users in the social network can view at least a portion of the originally posted information.